


Fall in Love Again

by Shackleddamsel



Series: Snarry Misadventures [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Memory Loss, Severus Snape Lives, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackleddamsel/pseuds/Shackleddamsel
Summary: Harry finally convinced Severus to be public about their relationship. Just when it's supposed to be perfect Severus came back after a potions conference without his memories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been pretty obsessed of memory loss fics lately so let me do my own take. I'll try to post at least once a week.

Potions Master, Severus Snape groaned as he took a seat next to his lover. He had been listening to him make the same argument for weeks now. He sighed before stretching his arms to reach for Harry Potter, Saviour of the wizarding world and auror extraordinaire.

"You can't distract me," Harry glared at him but let him be embraced. "Severus, it's been over two years. I think it's time to let at least the people close to us know about our relationship. We’re married for goodness sakes!”

"You just don't want to deal with your match-making friends anymore."

"That's not it at all! And you know it," Harry countered. 

He stared down at Harry's pleading green eyes. "I could deal with what people would say about me, Harry. It's not like I'm not used to people expecting the worst of me. But I'm worried about you. Can you handle the backlash of the public knowing you're in this kind of relationship with me?"

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a stranger to the Daily Prophet murdering me on their paper. Its about involving the people we care for. Don't you want to tell Minerva and Poppy? Because the Malfoys know and I want to tell the Weasleys, they’re the only family I know.”

He didn't answer for a while letting the silence stretch. He rubbed his lover's arm affectionately and sighed after a while. "Ok, I'll let you tell the Weasleys. But I won't be present for it," he added hastily when he saw Harry's face brightened with excitement.

"What? Why the hell?"

"I have a conference to attend for Kingsley. I'll see you after the weekend," Severus announced and stood after kissing Harry's temple. "That should be enough time for you to talk to them and for the fuss to die down a bit." He went to the other room to put on a robe on top of his black button down shirt and muggle jeans.

"Hey, " Harry called after him. "You're such a coward!”

"It's called self-preservation, love. I'm sure you're fond enough of all my parts to want them intact." He walked back to the couch to give Harry one quick peck on the lips before throwing floo powder to the fireplace and calling "Ministry of Magic".

Harry stared at the fireplace where the Potions Master disappeared to with a flash of green. Damn git, he was not even sure why he tolerate the older man. He knew Severus was not an easy guy to be with and he was never under the illusion that being with him would soften the man but this is just selfish. 

They had been together officially for two years and bonded in less than one. He stayed beside his former professor ever since the end of the war. First he helped him recuperate even though he protested to Harry's presence all the time. After that he was there through the trials to clear his name and he was his main defender. The decision to bond may have been fast for others. Severus' friend Lucius Malfoy who witnessed it was insistent that they reconsider, even his boss Kingsley who performed the bonding, only Narcissa was very supportive.

Harry sighed to himself, he swore he would get back at him when he gets back home.

~~~

Harry looked around at the expectant eyes around him. He had asked the Weasleys and Hermione to come to the Burrows tonight for dinner. Bill and Fleur were out of the country visiting Fleur's family while Charlie and Percy were stuck with work. He told them that he had something to share and they had been clamoring for details since he arrived but he asked them to wait until after dinner. So now they were gathered in the sitting room.

"So mate, out with it," Ron prompted. "We've been dying of curiosity or at least Ginny is."  
Ginny swatted his arm then turned back to Harry encouraging him to start.

"Well," he started trying to find the right words. "I've been in a relationship for the last couple of years."  
He heard a collective gasps from everyone but Molly was the first one to recover. "Its so great to hear that, dear. But why are you only telling us now?"  
"He is a very private person so I only just convinced him to make it public," he murmured.

"He?" Ron clarified.

"Yes Ron, he. Is there going to be a problem with that?" He studied each one of them for their reactions. Arthur shook his head while Molly beamed at him. Fred and George both approached him one slung his arm over his shoulders and the other shook his hands to show their support. 

"Oh Harry, we've known for ages that your gay," Hermione assured him and gave him a hug and let Ginny do the same.

"Who's the lucky guy anyway," Ron asked lifting an eyebrow at him.

Here was the part he had been dreading. "Well that's another thing. You already know him."

"Someone from school then," George guessed.

"Or from the Ministry," Fred suggested.

"Harry?" Molly's voice made everyone turn to him again, waiting.

"It's Severus." It took a few moments for that to sink in and everyone came out with questions at the same time.

"Snape?"

"That git…"

"Professor Snape…"

"Isn't he a bit too old for you, dear," Molly eyed him with concern. 

Arthur held up a hand gesturing everyone to halt their questions. "Why don't we let Harry explain. Go on, Harry."

He gave Arthur a thankful nod but before he could speak again a lynx patronus leaped inside the room and Kingsley's voice was heard. "Harry, I need to know your location. Call my office immediately."  
"We'll talk later. Use the floo, it might be urgent," Molly ushered him to the fireplace.

Harry kneeled next to it as he floo call Kingsley's office in the Ministry. "Kings? What's going on?" He asked the instant he saw the minister's head on the fire.

"Where are you? I'll come through."

"The Burrows," he stood up to let the man step out into the room.

Kingsley nodded to the rest of the family before turning to Harry. "I've been trying to reach you at Severus' place and I even tried yours though you’re barely there, that's when I decided to send a patronus."

He took in the older man's pained expression and realized something wrong was going on or he wouldn't personally go looking for him. "Oh Merlin, where's Severus? What happened to him?"  
"Why don't we all sit down Kingsley," Arthur led them back to the couch.

"There was an attack at the Potions conference that Severus attended. A lot of people was hurt and some missing," the Minister looked apologetic. "We couldn't find him together with a couple of Unspeakable who were part of his group."

"Oh Merlin," Harry wiped his face with his hand as he tried to process what the other man just told them. Kingsley proceeded to relay more information about the attack but Harry's not listening anymore. "Let's go to the venue. I want to see the location."

"I'm sorry Harry but we don't have jurisdiction. I'm trying to push for a joint investigation as a lot of our people had been hurt but its still in the works. They're busy taking care of the injured."

"Kings, I need to be there with or without permission I need to find him." Harry didn't care about protocol, his life partner was missing he needed to find out what happened to him as soon as possible.

"We'll go Harry," Ron assured him of his support patting his shoulder in comfort. 

"Let Kingsley work on this, son." Arthur turned to the Minister for confirmation. 

"I'll arrange for an international portkey tomorrow. Just don't head out there on your own."

"You heard him, Harry. Just go with him about this. Severus is a powerful wizard. I'm sure he'll come through," Molly looked at him pleading for him to agree. 

"I'll give you until tomorrow morning then."

~~~

Harry spent the rest of the night pacing in Severus' house. What the hell was he thinking agreeing to wait until tomorrow to go. He was dying to know where Severus is, what happened to him. All scenarios had been going through his head. The fear was suffocating him. He just sat heavily on the couch when heard a pop outside. 

He practically ran to open the door to see who arrived and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.  
"Potter," the older wizard sneered at him. He wore his immaculate suit and he was leaning heavily at his cane.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry was curious as to what Severus' closest friend would want from him at this hour.

"I figured you would want to know that some old friends found Severus." 

He gaped at this news and the relief left him speechless. So many questions were going round his head but one thing he needed to know. "How is he?"

"Alive. Damaged but alive."

Oh Merlin, his knees almost gave way when he heard Malfoy confirmed that his lover was not dead, only injured, he could deal with that. "Why are you the one who came here with this news? Where's Kingsley?"

"The way we used to find him is not exactly above board, I should say. Our friends would want to remain unknown so Severus would be brought to St. Mungo's within the hour by an anonymous wizard who was just doing a good deed. The Minister will be informed when he's already there." Lucius studied Potter as he processed these information. He came here to make sure that Severus' paramour does not do anything stupid. His dear friend would definitely kill him if he let it happen. 

Lucius could still remember when Severus came to him and Narcissa to witness their bonding. He was adamant Severus was rushing into things, Potter was half his age, but the man insisted that he respect his choices even though he did not understand it. He did exactly that and stood with his wife and the minister, Kingsley, as they commit themselves to each other. He would have to concede that the changes in Severus on the past few years ever since the war was thanks to this man.

"Let's wait outside St. Mungo's." Lucius turned and apparated.

Harry followed suit immediately. Just as he was righting himself when he felt the ground, a commotion at the entrance started and he saw a familiar black-clad figure being levitated inside.

"That's him," and he made a run for it.

~~~

Harry sat on a chair beside Severus' hospital bed holding his hand. It had been a few hours since he arrived at the hospital and Severus was still unconscious. He was hit with a few curses but the worse was the physical injuries he got from the fight and there was a huge wound at the back of his head. They would have to wait for him to wake up to get a better diagnosis.

He was almost asleep when he heard Severus groan. 

"Sev?" He looked to see the older wizard struggling to open his eyes. The light might be hurtful as it took a few blinks before he opened them and turn his dark gaze at Harry. "Severus."

"Potter," he tried to speak.

"Take it easy."

But the man was insistent so he leaned over to listen.

"The Dark Lord," he whispered. "Did you finish it?"

Harry was shaken with what he heard. Why would Severus ask for Voldemort? Was he involved in the attack? He shook the thought. No, that couldn't be. He was sure that Voldemort was gone for good

"Sev, what do you remember?"

He could see Severus as he tried to remember what happened. "The shack…Nagini," he was able to croak.

"I'll call a healer," he patted his hand to assure him before turning away.

~~~

After what seemed to be hours and a few more healers after , they took Harry outside and announced Severus stable but the head injury might have caused memory loss. Since it was caused by physical trauma, magical treatment was not an option to cure it. They would just have to observe him and let him heal properly. Once he returned to his usual routine it might help with regaining his memories. 

“The damage on his knees will heal eventually but it would be slower because of previous nerve injuries," the lead healer added.

 

When Severus was sleeping again Harry motioned for Lucius to join him outside. The older wizard followed and raised a curious brow at him once the door was closed.

"I won't tell him about us for now so please refrain from mentioning our relationship until he's better." He raked his hand through his hair as he tried to contemplate how he would deal with this situation. "The last he remembers, we were at war and I’m his student. It would probably be a shock if for him without the memories."

"Are you certain about that?" Lucius was doubtful of this plan. Interaction with the couple gave him the impression that their lives were not separate from the other. They function as a whole on almost everything. "What about you? What will you do? I doubt Severus would let you go through this without him."

"But he's not well. I'm doing this for him. Let's give him time to recover. It'll be difficult to hide it from him once he returned home." Harry looked up to Lucius meeting his gaze."I'll be asking you a favor. Can you take him to the Manor for a while? Once he's better we will see what we can do."

Lucius sighed as he nodded his ascent. “Let it be said that I do not like this plan at all. But I would definitely help you.” He could already imagine Severus' reaction, he had never been keen about people who keep anything from him.

“I don’t want it too. But what could I do? He would be suspicious if I just told him that he’s married to me.”  
“Harry!”

He turned to the person who called him and saw Molly and Hermione rushing to him. Lucius was already on his way back to Severus’ room as the two witches approached. 

“We just got word from Kingsley about what happened,” Molly started. “How is he?” 

“He’s stable but he lost his memories of the last three years.” He was reminded of his current predicament in his relationship with Severus and the thought almost made him cry right then but he was able to hold back his emotions. “I will appreciate if you don’t say anything to him about me…. or us.” 

Two two ladies exchanged worried looks. When Harry just told them about his relationship with the older wizard he was now forced to keep it from the man himself. Hermione placed a comforting hand on his friend’s arm as Molly pulled him in his arms. 

He could not break down but the touch was comforting especially now that he couldn’t even stay beside his mate or he would be suspicious.

“Harry.” He looked up again as the new visitor approached. He saw Minerva and Poppy was right behind her. “Where is he?”

“He’s inside but sleeping. They put him under to force him to rest he was wound tight earlier as he couldn’t remember why he was here.”

“He left both of us a letter each, telling us about your bonding. We were so looking forward to speaking with the two of you about it.” Poppy dabbed her tears with her handkerchief as he relayed Severus’ missive to meet with him when he was back from the conference.

“Well since he does not remember any of that right now, let’s keep the details of our bonding. At least until he is stable.” Harry waited until he got their agreement before he continued telling them that the man would be staying at the Malfoy Manor to recuperate.

“Harry, I need to go to the Ministry to report to Madam Bones and see if Ron had more news about the attackers.” Hermione turned to leave after he nodded at her. She would be needed as the personal assistant of the the head of DMLE, Amelia Bones.

The other witches left a few minutes after with Molly assuring him she would speak to the rest of the family about keeping the information on his relationship to themselves for now.

Lucius bid farewell a while after that as well, leaving him with Severus.

Harry stayed seated beside Severus’ bed, lost in his own thoughts. The man never did have patience for him until he forced his presence after the war. At the time it was a necessity for Severus, Lucius was locked up in Azkabhan and Narcissa was held at the Manor with Draco. So without anyone to lean on Harry was his only option unless he wanted to give his trust to the healers who could not care less for a Death Eater. 

It would be different now. He was cleared and declared a hero, given that there might still be a lot of people that would want to harm him, he was able to establish his name in the wizarding world again. And with not only Lucius but the minister himself to help him he could take his time in getting well. This time he would not need Harry Potter’s presence in his life. And there in came Harry’s insecurity.

When he heard the man groan he stood to lean over and check on him. His eyes flutter open but he seemed disoriented still. “Potter..” 

“Yes, it’s me. Do you need the healer? Are you in pain?”

The wizard shook his head with difficulty. “Why are you..”

“Oh, Lucius left for a bit.”

He tried to shake his head again but failed. “That’s not..”

The irritation in his tone made Harry laughed softly. Even injured the man did not suffer idiocy. “I know. We’ll talk once you’re better. Suffice it to say that during a time of weakness you let me in your life. And as for me contrary to your belief of my mental abilities, does know when I was given a very rare opportunity and decided to stay. So here I am. And here I will stay until you’re in your right faculties to kick me out permanently.”

Severus finally closed his eyes all the while muttering about idiotic Gryffindor.

~~~

Severus was being released and it could not happen faster to his liking. The healers refused to let him go home until he could walk on his own but he was insistent and after Potter and Lucius exchanged exasperated looks they were able to arrange for his release. 

***  
“Severus, let the healer do their job,” Lucius told him after he refused to be confined further.

“I could very well do that outside of the hospital at home wherever that is,” damn it that he could not even remember where he lived.

Harry sighed, “he’ll be impossible if he doesn’t get his way and that might not help his recovery.”

Lucius glared at Severus to convey his impatience. But he just did the same and refused to back down. After a few moments of silence Harry head out of the room telling them he would see what he could do.  
***

Lucius told him he would be staying at the Malfoy Manor until he could get around on his own. His knee was killing him and he got tired easy.

Harry came back to his hospital room brandishing a piece a parchment. “All cleared. We needed to put my good name to use and Lucius put a little pressure to the healers. It also helped a bit that you’re you and here we are you’re being released.”  
“How are we going to do this?” Severus waved a hand to his lower half. He would be damned if they lifted him. 

“They have motion chairs for you to use. It’s already being arranged.”Harry started to pack some some things that accumulated during his couple of days stay.

“Potter,” Lucius called from outside. “A word.”  
“Hold on, Severus.” 

Where does Potter think he would go?, Severus thought frustratedly. Harry left the paperwork for his release beside the table and he picked it up to perused it. It looked more of a waiver for the patient's family and signed at the bottom was Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and continue to check for updates! And tell me your thoughts on Severus and Harry's struggles.

Ever since Severus saw his release papers he knew something was being kept from him. And as the days went by he was certain Harry Potter was behind it. He had settled in the Malfoy Manor where there would be room to navigate the motion chair which looked like a flying armchair without the legs. 

He heard someone knock and looked up from his bed where he was reading a book. He saw Draco entered with a small tin container on his hands that he knew held the salve for his legs. His godson volunteered to assist him in his therapy seeing as the young man was studying in St. Mungo's recovery unit.

"Uncle Severus," he greeted and took the edge of his bed near his legs and removed the blanket covering them. 

"Thank you for doing this Draco."

"Might as well put it to use, right?" He proceeded in applying the salve and massaging his legs one at a time.

Draco informed him that he was aiming to be a regular healer at first but when he was put in emergency unit for the first time after his theoretical training he panicked at the sight of too much blood from a wizard who lost a limb because of a curse. He was required to see a mind healer before he was allowed back to practical training. Unfortunately it looked like the war left him with more hidden scars and he needed to settle with being part of the recovery unit or quit altogether. Not one to give up easily he embraced the necessary restrictions and after more than a year he was well on his way to being a full pledge healer.

"I hope Harry will be joining us for dinner," Draco mused pulling him from his thoughts. "He is here a lot nowadays most probably to check on you but it's a good opportunity. I have always liked to be a close friend of his but the circumstances was against us."

He gave a noncommittal shrug. It seemed to him like his godson was going to have his heart broken.

Severus was told very limited information about his personal life. Though Lucius and Narcissa was very forthcoming with stories about his work they were very tight-lipped about anything outside the Ministry. He received the impression that his personal life very much involve Harry Potter. And it looked to him like Draco was also not party to that information.

In the last couple of weeks that he had been in the Malfoy Manor, there was never a day he did not visit even of it was just for a few minutes to say he would be working in the field and would not be present for dinner. He also observed Potter's gestures sometimes when they were talking. He tend to lean towards him and multiple instances he caught him stopping himself from touching him, to reach his hand or his arm.

He knew Harry was thick so he might not notice Draco's intention. He would need to confront Harry with this knowledge sooner rather than later.

"Hey," Harry walked in on them as Draco was putting the lid on the salve.

"Harry," Draco beamed.

Soon as possible, Severus thought as he saw Draco's hopeful glances at Potter. It really amazed him how the other man missed it, he would have to be very dense not to see Draco's affections. If he was right in thinking they were in a romantic relationship then he would need to have Potter confront Draco or talk to Draco himself. It might be that the relationship was not made public, that sounded very much like him.

"Are you feeling any better today, Severus?" Potter approached the side of his bed.

"What do you think?" Severus sneered at the man.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I'm done for the day. Should we go then?" Potter asked turning back to him.

"You go ahead. I would need to clean first. Unless you would want to assist with that, Potter?" 

"Don't be mean, Uncle Severus." Draco dragged Harry to the door but not before he saw the heat flare on the man's green eyes.

That reaction almost confirmed his theory. Now, to how deep that connection was, he would have to wait until he could move better and travel outside, probably to his office or better yet to his house. When he was sure the two younger wizards had left the room he took out a golden ring from his pocket. It was tied to a leather necklace that he found he was wearing when he was in the hospital. He definitely did not miss that Potter was wearing a similar ring on his right hand.

~~~

Severus glared at the young wizard sitting next to his bed. Potter had arranged for a desk to be put in his room where he could do his paperwork while staying with Severus. He had told the man what he thought of this arrangement. He definitely did not need to be in the man's presence anymore than it was. But the infuriating wizard just smiled at him and continued in arranging the damnable table right next to his bed.

Potter had been restless for the last week and his fidgeting was grating on his nerves. "Potter!" Severus bellowed. 

"What?" 

"Stop fidgeting. It's irritating. If you can not work quietly then get out of here. I want to read in peace." He turned back to what he was reading. Ms. Granger took it upon herself to bring him all of the potion journals he published in the last few years. She also included reviews published in reference to those journals and the popularity left him dumbfounded. He was bent on studying each one of them once more before he came back to work.

"Sorry," Potter mumbled. The younger wizard raked his hand through his hair and stood up abruptly. "I'm not staying for dinner after all." He took the auror robe draped on the chair then just walked out without a backward glance.

Lucius entered just after Potter left. "What did you do to Potter?"

"Why would you assume I did anything?" He flipped back to the journal he was reading, thinking as to what was wrong with that idiotic Gryffindor.

"I thought he was staying for dinner again, but that would be fine. That would stop Draco from having ideas." Lucius added quietly. "I just came to tell you that you could visit your office once you are able to walk on your own but Kingsley said he would require clearance from a healer to let you go back to full time work."

Lucius left right after gossiping about the old biddies that composed the Wizengamot.

His mind turned back to Potter. He seemed to be getting more haggard as the days passed by. He also noticed he had been coming earlier and staying longer recently not counting today. A week or so ago he was so busy Potter only stopped by to tell him he would be out in the field, working a case.

He looked at the table Potter left and tried to plot to find out more about his life before the attack. 

~~~

Severus knew he was sleeping, he could feel his body lying on the bed. He felt the heaviness of his limbs but his mind was very much aware. At first he felt someone else's presence and then the onslaught of emotions. He knew somehow the arousal was not his but it was affecting him as well. After a while he felt the release and then the suffocating loneliness. The feeling of desolation was numbing as it crawled under his skin. He felt the other person's throat closing in as the emotions start to overcome him. "Him?" Severus wondered how he knew it was a man but as he thought about it he became certain. 

"Sev," he heard someone cried out his name. He heard the anguish in his voice and he wanted to reach out and wrap him in his arms.

"Potter?" Severus was suddenly pushed out of the dream and woke up sweating in his own bed. He was disoriented at first but after controlling his ragged breathing he remembered where he was. It was Potter. "Harry," he tested the name and it sounded natural. He closed his eyes again even though he knew sleep would not come anymore.

Why did it suddenly end? Severus thought back to the sensation of being pushed out of Potter's mind. Occlumency. So he finally learned how to close his mind to invasion. The younger wizard might have felt his presence and put up his shields. How he ended up in Potter's dream was another matter he would need to look into.

~~~

For the first time in the last couple of months Severus had been staying with the Malfoys, Potter did not come the whole day and he failed to send notice. He was at the table with the three Malfoys when Draco voiced his concerns.

"I wonder where Harry is. He never failed to come ever since Severus started staying here," Draco mused. "I was going to ask if he would like to go out for a drink."

"I'm sure Auror Potter had some other more important things to do with his time than hang out with you and that Blaise Zabini," Lucius said with distaste.

Severus did not miss the pointed look Lucius was aiming at his wife. He turned to Narcissa to see she had a tight smile on her face when she addressed his son.

"Draco dear, do not bother Harry with your social activities. He is not one to appreciate drinking out in those places you and your friends enjoy going to. He is only here to check on your godfather."

"Exactly! I'm sure he would appreciate something more enjoyable than watching Uncle Severus read all night."

Severus forced himself not to roll his eyes at Draco's antics. He thought Potter was dense but Draco came a close second. "Since the person in question is not even here. It is a moot point." He excused himself after that and waved his hand at the motion chair to go back to his room.

He found that he was not looking forward to a night spent by himself. Ever since he woke up on his hospital bed, Potter had been a constant. He thought back the last time the younger man was here. Was he bothered by something that's why he was restless? He was probably being insensitive snapping at him like he did. Or was it that dream last night? Did he knew it was him and he felt ashamed? Maybe angry even, that he invaded his mind? But it was not intentional on his part and the dream was about him anyway. Did he not want him to know about their relationship?

Severus shook his head. He would drive himself insane and it would all be Potter's fault. He settled on the bed with another potion journal that he published. He was really itching to start brewing again and try his hands at these potions he could not remember.

He was still sitting on the bed with the same journal at half past midnight when Potter stumbled to the room not bothering to knock. 

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly at Severus. "I got held up at St Mungo's. I know it's late but I just wanted to see you real quick." 

"St Mungo's?" Severus squinted to inspect Potter. He seemed unharmed but once he stood closer to the bed, stopping at the foot of it, he saw marks of blood on his robes. "What in Merlin's name?!"

"It looks worse than it is."

He sighed before patting the side of the bed near him , motioning Potter to sit. "Did they heal you properly?"

The other man shrugged as he sat. "They did the best they could. I was just a bit distracted on patrol and some wizard playing at dark magic caught me off guard."

"What am I going to do with you? I'm confined right now and I can not keep you alive so try not to get distracted. It normally leads to death with the kind of work that you have."

"I'm not your student anymore."

"Don't insult my intelligence, Potter," his voice thick with irritation that Potter looked up to meet his eyes. "Why are you here everyday?" The issue would have to be acknowledged somehow.

"To see you, of course," he whispered, continuing to meet his dark gaze. 

Severus could see the pain in those emerald eyes. Potter had never been good at hiding his emotions and his eyes were the best way to find out his secrets. "Exactly. So stop that nonsense about being my student and being your mother's son." Potter's averted eyes confirmed yet another information. "Let us stop pretending you are not hiding things from me. I will get those secrets out in time and we would deal with it then."

"Please don't hate me," he pleaded, reaching out to finally touch his hand.

Severus captured them in his and urged Potter to look back at him. "I'm sure I will be angry. If you really know me like I think you do. I'm certain you thought of the consequences of your decision to hide things from me. What I can promise is that we will talk."

Potter nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Now with that out of the way, why don't you regal me with tales of your idiotic adventures tonight."

~~~

After another week Severus graduated from the motion chair to the cane. He was still far from his previous grace but at least he could stand now. Potter was still uneasy and on edge and Draco was still rather clueless. Just in the last week Potter already turned him down three times on his invitation to drink with his fellow Slytherins. 

"Why don't you go out for a bit? Draco had been badgering you to join them." Potter took a day off from work to come with him for his check up at St. Mungo's and they settled for tea in Narcissa's garden after arriving. 

"Why would I want to go with them when you're here?" 

Potter said it so nonchalantly that Severus knew it was not said for his benefit. Severus hid an unbecoming grin by drinking his tea. 

"Anyway, I go out with Ron and Neville regularly. It's not as often as before since Neville is preparing for his Mastery evaluation."

It was amazing to him how Potter's band of Gryffindors had taken different professions and are all successful from what he had heard. Ron took over managing the twin's shop, letting George and Fred concentrate on creating new products. If Granger was to be believed, he was also instrumental in some very popular products in that joke shop. He shuddered at the thought.

Granger herself was very successful at securing an apprenticeship with Madam Bones at DMLE. And of course the aforementioned Longbottom who would be taking over Pomona after he passed his Mastery.

His snakes were not doing so bad themselves. He was thankful a lot of them had survive the war. Zabini was working as an apprentice in his department at the Ministry at his reference though for another potion master. Parkinson was with Draco at St. Mungo's but the lot of them migrated to another country to start afresh. That was initially his plan so he wondered for a hundredth time what changed that he chose to stay and battle it out in the Ministry. He looked up from his musing to the most possible answer. Potter was dozing off on his wrought iron chair with his head lolling to one side. He cast a silent spell to prevent him from falling off and continued to drink his tea as he watched the young wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That heart button please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a straight forward getting back together story but I just couldn't help but make it more complicated for them. XD

Harry walked along the hallways of the Ministry of Magic with Severus leaning heavily on his cane by his side. It took him three months but he was moving so much better now. He did not need the cane for short distances like going to the loo inside his room. He was really on his way to full recovery, hence the need to finally visit his office and get him reacquainted to his job.

"So tell me again what exactly do I do here?" Severus looked around the place and there was a few who greeted them with a nod and a couple who even smiled at him. The last time he remembered he was here was to raid it with the Dark Lord. He shuddered at the thought and quite thankful that chapter of his life was over.

"Didn't you get all that story from Lucius and Narcissa?" Potter looked at him sideways with a raised brow.

He just noticed Potter was not using the same glasses from his Hogwarts days. He got a rectangular one with thin frame that made him looked professional paired with the smart auror robes, opened in front over a white button down shirt with tight fitting trousers, he commanded attention. Severus looked down at himself and had to fight a blush when he remembered he was wearing the exact opposite of Potter's, black shirt and a lighter colored trousers with his signature black robes. He cleared his throat when he realized the younger wizard was waiting for an answer. "Well Lucius' stories always turn back to him. What he said and what he did. So I did not get much of anything. While Narcissa was so worried she would say the wrong thing."

"Sorry."

"Oh. So we are passed pretending that you're hiding information from me. That's good," he sneered at him.

"It would just anger you."

"I am already pissed off as it is. To be handled like a fool." He hated the thought that they think so less of him, they could not let him handle whatever it was that they were not saying.

They stopped in front of an intricate looking black door. On the wall beside it was his name, written in elegant script and below it the words, Potions Master, Head, New Magic Development and Research. Potter motioned for him to enter first so he touched the doorknob and held his breath as he turned and open it. On the other side was a cozy looking room. Minimal and functional, definitely somewhere he could be comfortable in.

"Master Snape, welcome back." A woman in a simple black dress stood from her table off the side of the room. 

"Nathalie, please bring Master Snape his tea in his office." Potter steered Severus to another black door inside but simpler than the previous one.

Inside was another room that had very few furniture yet everything was beautifully designed and functional. "I have an assistant." Severus whispered in awe. 

"Yes she's been here since you came. Everything was functioning normally even while you're on leave. You trained your team well but looks like there's a couple of research that was put in hold because you are the only one who had full details. Everyone else was only given limited information on a need to know basis." Potter handed him some parchment from the shelves.

He took them and studied Potter thoughtfully. "How well do you know my office?"

"Quite," he answered simply, staring back at him. "I have a meeting in a few minutes. I better go. I asked your most senior apprentice to take you to the lab. I'll see you in two hours." 

The infuriating man left him without anymore answer. How deeply was Potter involved in his affairs that he knew where to find his paperwork? He shook his head at the thought and started to read the research he was given while waiting for his apprentice, who ever that was.

He was already on his second cup of tea when he heard soft knock.

"Professor?" Severus looked up from his papers to see Blaise Zabini entering.

"I thought Potter said most senior apprentice."

"Oh, I think most trusted would be better." Zabini answered looking sheepish.

"Very well. But if you make even one blunder you're out of here," he threatened as he stood to follow his former student who was holding the door for him.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Greys your most senior apprentice is on field work, giving assistance to an investigation so he asked that I do this for you."

"How much do you know about my attack?" Potter told him that the loss of his memories was not publicized for security reasons.

"I was informed you suffered a bit of head injury so you have a hard time remembering things."

He nodded at the young wizard. So he was just told enough for him to be useful to him but not much that he would be a liability. Very smart. He had an idea who set that up, the nosy Gryffindor.

Severus spent the next hour or so checking on ingredients, stirring and smelling potions the were bubbling in cauldrons and he felt right at home. He was so proud of this place with the thought that he started it. This was his life's work more than being a spy, more than being a teacher. Zabini was called out for a bit leaving him to continue doing his rounds on other parts of the lab. There was a few rooms separated and warded for more volatile potions and ingredients. 

As he rounded another table he came upon two younger witches and he was about to step further when he heard Potter's name.

"Is it true? Auror Potter was pulled out of field work?" Severus heard the blonde witch ask her companion.

"After the two accidents so near each other, it was not a surprise."

"They said he's probably having a problem with his magic."

"Really?"

Just about then a wizard he somehow recall from Hogwarts stepped beside him and admonished the two witches.

"Hush. I thought I told you that Master Snape hates gossips."

The two women shocked at seeing him there for the first was speechless.

"Continue your work." The man turned to him and motioned for him to go around the room once again. "I'm sorry Master Snape. The aurors asked for my assistance so I was not there to meet you. I hope Zabini was informative enough?"

He nodded at him and glared at the rest of the room who stopped working. They nervously got on with their work and he transfigured a stool to be an armchair for him to sit, his leg was starting to kill him. "It was sufficient. What did those aurors want?"

"It was a spell they could not identify. Since the department is also involve in spellcrafting they requested advice. I would give you the report before you go."

He studied the younger wizard carefully. He was definitely older than Potter and Zabini, probably graduated with Bill Weasley or Charlie. He seemed capable enough so he did not comment further.

"Auror Potter said he would be back after speaking with the Head Auror."

"That'll be all for now," he dismissed him. He was getting comfortable in his seat when Potter returned to the lab. The people stopped for a bit to greet him and he could see that this was a regular occurrence as his staff seemed to be on first name basis with the auror.

"Are you ready to go?" Potter asked, flashing a smile when he reached Severus.

He was glaring at the man since he could not berate everyone in the room for getting distracted by the arrival of Potter. "Took you long enough."

"But Greys said you were just done," the man said looking confused.

He huffed as he stood hand on the cane and waved the armchair back to its original state. He started to leave without waiting for Potter.

~~~

Severus was pacing in his bedroom. He had been feeling impatient since Potter took him to his office a few days ago. He could not be still long enough to read anything. He was not certain what the reason was but it might be that he was subconsciously craving for the more active work that he had. Potter only dropped by for dinner and did not had time to take him back to the Ministry. Draco was also occupied with his training so other than Narcissa and occasionally Lucius he had limited interaction. 

Severus sighed as he took the chair Potter normally used. He sift through Potter's paperwork and saw routine reports from his patrols. He remembered about the dream he shared with the younger wizard as he promised himself to look into the incident but he never really got around to researching the possibility of unconsciously sharing dreams.

Remembering the dream sent reaction to his groin though. He thought that might be another reason why he felt restless. When was the last time he had any release? It was definitely before he became headmaster at Hogwarts and of course he could not remember anything recently. He would need to visit his usual establishment in Knockturn Alley. 

What would Potter think of him though? But he never told him anything, what would he do? It would not be cheating if he did not know he was in a relationship right?

After a very thorough bath, he dressed in plain collared shirt and black muggle jeans, he also put on his black robes but did not button it. 

He apparated just a few steps from the pleasure club. The place was very exclusive and he only got admittance with Lucius' endorsement. He stepped inside and was greeted with the same dimmed lighting that he knew but the furniture had changed since. 

"Professor Snape," a man in a smart suit approached him, his long black hair tied at his nape. "I did not expect to see you again here after our last conversation."

"When was that, Lazarus?" Severus asked not wanting to give the man any indication he did not recall anything. 

Lazarus smirked maliciously at him. "Trouble in paradise then?" 

"Why would you assume there is any problem?" Damn it, did he by chance told the man about Potter? He never discussed personal information in his visits here, so why would Lazarus know about Potter?

"Because the last time we spoke you closed your account with us and assured me there would be no need for further services. You also mentioned not wanting to stir up trouble by having your new husband find you still have connection to this place since your membership fee was deducted automatically from your Gringots account." Lazarus looked with a teasing grin as continued. "You also said something about a fidelity clause."

"Husband," he whispered to himself. He would wring Potter's neck when he find him.

"Severus, is everything okay?" Lazarus looked confused as the potion master left abruptly without further delay. 

He grabbed and pulled the ring he was wearing as a pendant and studied it closely. Fuck Potter, he thought it was just a gift of sentimental value. It was a fucking bonding ring. They were married for Merlin's sake! How could he hide something like that?

He was so angry he was having a hard time thinking. He slipped the ring through his right hand's ring finger. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the address he saw on the journal he found in his office. It was definitely the house Lucius was telling him about and he was pretty sure he shared it with the brat.

He apparated when he was certain he would not splinch himself. He felt strong wards stopped him momentarily until it accepted his presence and he was able to gain entrance. He was taken aback as he turned on the spot to take in his surroundings. It was not anything he was expecting. There was no red and gold colors or Quidditch decorations as he would expect with a Gryffindor duelling. It was an elegant combination of dark blue accent walls and a smothering of dark green and silver linings. Similar to his office was the minimalist arrangements with functional wall decorations. There was a huge fireplace that reminded him of the door to his office. Above it was a few magical photographs in frames. He approached them to see that one of them was a picture of himself and Potter, his arms around the younger wizard's waist in what seemed to be an Italian background. There were others but he did not have time to look at them as he heard someone turn the key to the door.

Severus was standing facing the door with his hands in his pockets when Potter entered and he watched the man gasped at the sight of him. 

That's good, he thought to himself, he wanted him caught off guard.

"Sev." Potter slowly entered the room and hanged his robes on the rack just inside the doorway. He looked wary in a way that reminded him of Potter arriving at the dungeon for one of his detentions. How in Merlin's name he ended up married to a former student and a man half his age he would never know. He could not even bring himself to believe it.

"I just thought why not check the love nest, probably a good way to pass the time," he sneered at him. "Because I could not apparently take pleasure some place else as I am already married!"

He heard Potter's sharp intake as he spat the word at him.

"Bonded?!" Severus almost shrieked. "How could you hide something that huge from me?"

Potter just stood there with his head down but he could see his fists shaking.

"Answer me!" Potter flinched at his command and finally looked up and turned those green eyes at him. All clear for him to see was all the pain and uncertainty that was probably going round his mind since he was woke up without his memories but Severus was just too angry to be kind. 

"Oh God," Potter sobbed. "You tried to..," he collapsed on his knees, hand on his mouth, trying to stop himself from outright crying.

Severus sighed, he guessed there was no need to hide it. "Yes. You were not very forthcoming about the nature of our relationship and I have needs. I might not remember my life for the last three years but I do have the urges still."

"I asked you to stop any business with that club," he reminded him accusingly. "I knew you closed your account with them."

"I did," he assured the man. "That was how I found out about us." He walked over to Potter and gently helped him up. "Come on. Let's talk about this properly once and for all."

Severus led them to the couch facing the fireplace and they sat beside each other. The setting felt familiar to him and he knew it was a regular thing for them to do. They probably did a lot of talking here.

"Start from the beginning. Why did you not tell me?"

"How?" Potter pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his head to the back of the seat. "You woke up in the hospital without the memories of the last three years we have been together. The last thing you remember was handing me your memories of my mother, who just happened to be your first love. In what part of that situation are you going to believe you're married to me?"

"Potter," he started.

"I know," he cut him off. "That was a long time ago but still. Without your memories would you believe you married me? You could barely stand my presence when I was at school."

"I married you for goodness sakes! Don't you trust us to figure it out together?" If he married this man and promised his life to him then memories or not, he would stick around.

"I trust you," Potter said softly. "I trusted you with your wand pointed at me."

"That happened a lot, huh?" Severus would not have a hard time imagining them coming to blows more often than not, with both of them having volatile temper.

"Yeah," he directed a small smile at Severus.

"So why," the older wizard prompted after a bit of silence.

"I don't trust me," he finally admitted. "Honestly, I don't even know why you chose me. I helped you a lot after the war and I knew you felt that you somehow owe me. So you tolerated my presence and you just grew used to me. But without you remembering those times, what do you I have to offer you?" 

Severus was familiar enough to self-doubt to recognize it. He spent most part of his life trying to be worth something to other people, first to Lily, then to the Dark Lord and lastly to Albus. "I know about insecurities myself, Potter. I might not remember any of these but I'm telling you that gratitude would definitely not be enough for me to marry you. Would you tie yourself to man who only felt gratitude towards you?"

Potter turned his gaze to him once again. "Yes. God, yes." And he could not hold it in anymore and just buried his face on his hands, cried out days and weeks of uncertainty. "Sev, I would have accepted anything to be with you. I love you so much. I didn't care what your reasons are for staying so long as you did."

And if Severus heart was whole to begin with it would have broke into a million pieces at that admittance and without conscious thought he gather the man in his arms as he continued to sob against his shoulder. "Harry, where do we go from here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed. see you at the next update.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're leaving?" Harry stated the obvious as Severus took some floo powder and stood in front of the fireplace. He must have dozed off crying his eyes out at the man. That was definitely an embarrassing display especially right now that the older wizard just found out about their marriage. 

"I don't live here at the moment," Severus answered without turning back. "And I think we need to have this figured out apart."

"Come home," Harry pleaded. "Come home to me, please."

Severus finally turned back to look at him. "Not yet." Then he threw the powder in the fireplace, "Malfoy Manor," and stepped in the floo.

Harry rested his head at the back of the couch once again, looking at the ceiling and trying to stop the tears from spilling. He could feel his magic right under his skin, like boiling water, like something crawling all over his body, like an itch he could not scratch. Just as he closed his eyes he felt his control snap and he heard things breaking around him.

~~~

More than two months ago.

"What the hell Potter?" Head Auror Meyer yelled as he stomped towards Harry. 

He was a bit disoriented and the last thing he remembered was running after their target down Knockturn Alley. He caught sight of the man as he took another turn and he was desperate not to lose him. Out of nowhere he felt a force lashed out knocking him and everyone around him and he saw the target drop unconscious as well before he stumbled down himself.

"Do you really have to knock down your coworkers too?" Meyer stood over him, hands on his hips.

Harry righted himself, dusting off his robes before turning to his boss. "I honestly have no idea what happened." And he really did not have a clue what that force was but he knew somehow it came from him. 

"Get out of here then and get yourself checked! Thomas, escort Potter to Mungo's," his boss waved his former classmate over.

"Oh no. I'll go to Hogwarts' infirmary instead." Harry had enough experience of how incompetent St. Mungo's was and Draco might get a wind of it which means Severus would hear about it too.

"Poppy? That's even better. Find out what's going on with you before you kill aurors instead of your targets!"

Dean put his arms around his shoulders stirring him away from their boss. "I'm sure you can go on your own, right? Just report whatever and rest," he told Harry when they were out of earshot of Meyer.

"Thanks, Dean."

~~~

Hogwarts Infirmary

"When Severus mentioned bonding, I did not realize it was a permanent one," Poppy just scanned and prodded him with her wand for almost an hour. "You even had a fidelity spell to the bond."

"The fidelity clause was a joke but Kingsley misunderstood and added it to the bonding ceremony," he explained. They both just shrugged off the mistake because they were not planning on cheating. But it did put their current situation into perspective.

Poppy sighed after studying Harry intently. "To explain it simply ,you are not getting it that is why your magic is erratic."

"Getting it?" Harry looked at the witch in confusion.

"Getting sex, Potter."

"Oh," of course not, he thought.

"Yes, the bond had developed a sexual nature to it because of your lifestyle but since Severus is indisposed… well you get the picture right?"

"Right, " his sex life was definitely not something he would want to discuss with Madam Pomfrey in details. "Is there something that can be done? Other than sex that is," he added hastily.

"None, like I said it's a natural development of your bond with Severus. I am just concern that this might start to affect your magical core if it's not satisfied. Even now you are not fully in control, your magical force is oozing out of your skin pores."

He looked down at his hand and he could feel something moving just under his skin. That was probably the crawling sensation, it was his magic. 

A month after the incident something similar happened and he was caught off guard while on duty.

"What is going on with you, Harry?" Kingsley was speaking to him from his desk. The report came from his boss, Meyer that Potter was getting sloppy in the field. 

"That guy attacked me from behind and the shield just instinctively activated," he told the minister. Meyer knew he got a perfect zero-injury record that it was alarming to the department that he was involved in two accidental magic occurrences. After joining the aurors he promised to do everything physically and magically possible to keep from losing team members and he had kept that record for the last three years.

"Poppy said it's the bond?" Kingsley studied him carefully.

"Yes."

He sighed and averted his gaze from Harry. "I'm sorry Harry but I would need to take you off active duty until this is sorted out. You are strictly on investigative and administrative duty."

"You're putting me on desk work?" Harry could not believe what he heard.

~~~

Harry was pulled back from the memory when he heard more glass breaking. He took a deep breath and concentrated on reigning in his magical force. It fought back a bit until he was able to force his will on it. He rubbed his face in frustration, thinking how in the hell would he get his husband back before he hurt someone. 

He looked around the mess of their sitting room and decided he was not in the mood to deal with fixing it right now or to sort out his life in general for that matter. He would pass on dinner at the Malfoy and let Molly spoil him a bit.

Harry heaved himself up from the seat and headed out to apparate to the Burrows. He took the door to the kitchen to find Molly already arranging dinner. She had her back to him and the sight together with the aroma from the food she was cooking started to calm his frayed nerves.

"Harry dear," Molly saw him as she was placing a plate on the table. She wiped her hands on her apron and reached out to him to give him a warm embrace. "You look done for. It's good you dropped by. How's Severus," she added carefully.

"We had a bit of a row so I thought I will give us a break and have dinner here." He did not give his family more details about his relationship with Severus after that fateful night he had dinner here when Severus was away. 

Molly patted his arm, accepting his words without further questions. One of the reasons he loved Molly was that through all her inquisitiveness, she knew when not to ask. And he was ever grateful for that now because he did not know what he might tell her. 

"The twin's upstairs with Ron in their old room, why don't you join them while I prepare everything and we wait for Arthur. Should be here any minute now." She motioned him out of the kitchen.

~~~

Harry heard the brothers' voices while taking the stairs to the room. They were laughing and arguing, the sounds made him smile and remember holidays spent here at the Burrows. He pushed the door carefully and saw them sitting on the edge of of the two beds, one of which he normally used when he was staying.

It was Ron who first saw him. "Mate!" Ron stood and pulled him close to with the the twin both nodding greetings at him. Harry buried his face briefly on his Ron's shoulders, the gesture almost did him in after Severus left him. "We didn't see you at all after Snape was released. Hermione did mention you were spending time with him at the Malfoys when you are not at the Ministry."

"Severus found out today," he heard the break in his voice and saw the brothers exchanged troubled looks.

"Come on Harry," Fred gestured for him to join them on the bed, or it might be George, he could never tell but Severus could. He never shared to him how he could tell the difference. He would just smirk at him like he was enjoying a joke Harry missed.

"How bad is it?" Ron prompted.

"Not bad really, considering we are talking about Severus Snape here," he tried to laugh but it came out hollow. 

"You know what? It did not come as a surprise that you are with Severus," one of twins said, giving me teasing look. "Every time you just happened to drop by when Severus was at the lab? Really? You'd think we would never notice?"

He chuckled at the memory. Severus started complaining about his job at the ministry getting in the way of being able to brew. After Harry heard him ranting about it a few times he told him to try and see what the twins were up to at their lab. It took Severus a while to get around the idea and begrudgingly visited the Weasleys' lab. From there it became a regular thing that Harry needed to drop by to pull him out of whatever project they were working on to make sure Severus could rest before going to work the following day.

Harry suspected that the twins were instrumental in getting Severus to agree to coming out to the rest of the family about their relationship.

"Why would you not tell me about it?" Ron complained. 

"We did not know for sure. We just thought something was going on and we definitely did not think you are already bonded."

"Yeah, Harry. How did you end up with Snape anyway?" Ron looked expectant.

"I wore him down, I guess." He smiled to himself thinking about all the times Severus refused him but never had the will to totally push him away. He saw the brothers nudging each other.

"You look smitten, mate," Ron teased.

"Yeah," he agreed unashamed.

~~~

The twins were telling Harry and Ron about some of their projects with Severus when they heard a knock and Molly opened the door partially.

"Harry, Severus just flooed and he said you can just go see him after dinner he'll wait for you."Molly smiled knowingly at him before leaving, closing the door after her.

The brothers might have seen his relief as Ron patted his back in support. He smiled at them thinking that Severus and him would be fine. They would fix this somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited for the next chapters!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys. Enjoy.

After a week more Severus came back to his work at the Ministry and he slowly realized that being head of the department was not what he thought it was. It rarely took him to the laboratory. He only heard about the progress at the laboratory from reports of his senior assistant, Mr. Greys. It was a parade of paperwork and meeting after meeting with self-important officials he could not care less for.

He was in the middle of perusing another report when Harry came in without knocking and closed the door gently. At first he found it rude that the man just dropped by unannounced but after a while he got used to it. It was probably something Harry used to do before he was injured.

"You've been speaking to Kingsley about the bonding," Harry told him with what sounded to Severus as an accusing tone.

"What are you on about?" Severus looked confused at this conversation.

"If you're looking for a way to dissolve it then don't bother. It is permanent, I made sure of that."

"After the last few months, that's the last thing I want to do. But I need to get more information than what you're giving me. You're not very forthcoming about this bond that we have," he told Harry tiredly. He pushed away the parchments that was in front of him and sat back on his chair. "I'm sure you know, how paranoid I can get. And from what Kingsley told me this is not a very healthy relationship for someone as young as you."

"Is that what Kingsley told you?" Harry implored. He heard this concern from the older wizard numerous times. "That I live my life around you? Because it's true and you did the same. That was how we function." Kingsley never understood how their relationship worked and thought that Severus was just too old for him.

He shook his head at what Harry was saying because if he really loved this man which he suspected he did, how could he let Harry live that way. From what Kingsley told him Harry adjusted his work schedule around his and rarely left the office without him even when he had to wait hours until Severus was done.

"Ask Lucius," the younger man finally told him after seeing his disbelief. "Ask him what conference you'll be attending."

"Why Lucius?"

"He's sitting in the committee that approves your department's budget of course he schedules your travels." Harry sighed to calm himself, "I'm leaving I have a meeting in a bit."

"What about dinner?" Severus called out before he could stop himself.

"Where do you want me?" Harry asked, guarded.

"With me," he muttered.

Relief was evident on Harry's face as he looked back. "We could do take out and eat at our house if that's acceptable."

It seemed like a good idea to have time for themselves. They would really need to finally talk about them instead of skirting the issue. He nodded at Harry, "I will just drop by to see Lucius. How long do you think your meeting will run?"

"It's just all routine, I'd say an hour. We can just meet there and I'll pick something out to eat on the way. That should give you time to check out the place. All your stuff are still on the same place as you left them."

~~~

Severus went to Lucius' office which was on the other side of the Ministry. He took his journal with him that had all his schedule details but he could not understand why all the potions conference in the country and even as far as the U.S. was listed there. He could not believe he would be attending all of those.

He found Lucius having tea and he took the seat across his old friend. "Can you tell me when is the next conference I'll be attending?" Severus waved his journal at the other wizard.

"Potter's not on field work so I have not confirmed anything yet."

"What do you mean?"

Lucius took his time sipping his tea before answering him. "Oh that's right you would not remember."

He rolled his eyes at the man. He was being intentionally difficult. It even felt like Lucius expected him to ask.

"You only attended these events when Potter was assigned on a big case. You probably wanted to make sure he was not distracted by your presence. So normally I wouldn't schedule ahead of time. I check on Potter's case load as well. At first it was a pain because organizers' impressions were not good. As you know it is deemed appropriate to confirm attendance way ahead of time."

Severus agreed that was the norm and organizers were very strict about confirming attendance to a conference so they could plan the event properly.

"Well with your reputation and of course the Minister's backing, they just accepted it as yet another of your quirks and some thought you're too high up in Ministry ladder to get your way."

This probably irritated a lot of those pompous potion masters who attended these events and Severus could not help but smile at the thought.

"Is Potter dropping by at the Manor for dinner?"

"No, we decided to have a private dinner," Severus saw Lucius raised brow as he took another sip from his cup. "I will probably move back to our house by weekend."

"That's good. I'm sure Potter would be relieved with that decision. Close proximity will also help ground his magic again."

"What do you mean?" 

Lucius did not answer right away but took time putting down his tea and clearing his throat. 

"Speak, Lucius. It's not like you could get away without telling me everything."

~~~

Severus looked around Potter's house, the other man said it was originally his but they built it together even before they started a romantic relationship. Like the first time he was there he got the impression that he chose a lot of the furnishings. But he could also see small details that was definitely Potter, like the small trinkets on the side table, obviously from foreign countries and the framed photos on top of the fireplace. 

There was a hallway on the other side of the room from the fireplace that led to the bedrooms, looking at the doors he rightfully guessed the last one was the master's bedroom. He entered cautiously and he was greeted by another cozy room with a prominent dark blue color theme and shades of gray color combination. He could easily identify his side of the bed with the all potions books on the bedside table. He went to Potter's table and he was able to find the potion vials to support what Lucius was telling him. He was nestling one of the vials in his hand when he heard a knock and turned around to see Potter.

Harry saw Severus checking his table where the potions, Poppy gave him, was arranged. The man had a thoughtful look on his face as he held one of the vials. He gently knocked on the open door to catch his attention. "Dinner's arranged on the sitting room and we could just eat there on the couch."

Severus placed the vial back and followed Potter to the other room where the take outs were placed. He took one end of the couch while Potter sat beside him. "We normally do this?"

"Yeah," Potter confirmed. "We are both busy during the day so we take time to have dinner here together even though a lot of times one of us would be waiting til midnight."

Severus thought there was a familiar feel to sitting there and he looked around the study the room once again.

"You knew?" Potter asked breaking his thoughts.

"Lucius told me a lot of things actually. He did confirm what you said about our schedules. And he also told me about your field work."

"Or the lack of field work," he corrected sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus prompted.

"I don't want you to come back because of it," the younger wizard confirmed what he suspected. "Contrary to what I've been telling you, that I won't let you go. I would not force you if you really mean to leave me for good. Your happiness is more important."

Severus studied his reaction for a while, the silence stretching between them. "I'm not the same man you fell in love with, Harry. You do realize that right?" 

"I know that and I also understand you might never regain those memories." Harry reached out to touch the side of his face gently and Severus instinctively leaned into his touch. "You are still Severus Snape. Those missing three years doesn't change that."

"Harry…"

Harry laid a finger on his lips to stop him from continuing and they looked each other in the eyes, dark against green. "I met you when I was eleven, you swept into that dungeon room, and with your deep voice, talked about amazing things that you could teach us. I was enamored, fascinated, that was until you started getting on my case," he chuckled. "When I was older, you spoke to me through your notes on an old potion book and I was infatuated. After the final battle, you were a broken man, lost with your new found freedom and your new life, still, I fell in love with you. So what made you think that I won't fall in love with you just because of three short years that you're missing. You are still my Severus Snape. There is absolutely no version of you that I won't fall for."

"Oh Harry," he held Harry's hand in his and brought it to his lips, planting kisses on his knuckles. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I don't know," he laughed and for the first time since he wore up in the hospital, Harry's face seemed more relax. "Don't doubt yourself because you are a hero. Flawed, broken, sure, but still a hero. My hero. With your black robes and stern look you always come to save me from myself."

"Yes, I'm quite an expert in that. I would save you so you could save the rest of the world."

"We're a great combination, you see?"

For the first time since he opened his eyes in that hospital bed, he gave in to the force that was pulling him to Potter, to Harry, the man that accepted him for who he was. The man that seemed to love him with all his flaws. It was a tentative touch of his lips to his, then another and another. Harry was obviously holding himself back giving him control. When he kissed him again he took it deeper, took him in and tasted him. And Harry sighed into the kiss as he assaulted his mouth with his tongue. Severus noticed the air around them became heavy with energy, surrounding them, caressing his skin. It was getting more charged as Harry reached for more of his touch, straddling his lap and clutching at his hair. Severus broke it when the need for air became imperative. The other man buried his face on his neck and as Harry's breathing calmed so as the force around them.

Harry felt Severus rubbing his back as he tried to catch his breath. 'Oh Merlin,' he thought. 'It's been so long. Too long without his husband's touch.' Harry's magic calmed at Severus touch, it recognized his bonded and the crawling sensation under his skin subsided a bit.

"Feeling better?" Severus asked as he tried to push Harry off his lap to see his face. When the younger wizard did not budge be settled further into the seat and placed a kiss on Harry's shoulder. "Make sure you're not drinking anything alcoholic while you're taking that potion or it would have a fatal reaction to some of the ingredients."

"Yes," came the man's muffled response. "Poppy told me."

"I'm sure she told you, I'm just reminding you." 

"Dinner?" Harry tried to get up but Severus would not let him go.

"Later, I'm quite comfortable."

"Okay," he mumbled as he smiled to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a wedding. A garden wedding.

Severus and Harry stayed up late that night after eating their dinner. Harry was curled up at the couch at his husband's side, Severus' hand wrapped around his shoulders. 

"Tell me about our wedding," Severus said quietly.

"Would you like to see the pictures?" Harry looked up to see the other man's face. With a wave of his hand he summoned a few large books. Photo albums, Severus figured. They were stacked on the table with the single white one on top. "I'm too comfortable to get to a pensive so these would have to do for now."

Severus studied Harry's face and reached with both hands to touch the dark circles under his eyes. "You're not sleeping well."

"Well, you're not here," he admitted shamelessly. "The only time we don't sleep together was when you're on a conference and most the time I'll be on stake outs that took days. So I never had to sleep alone until recently."

"But before we're married?"

"Dreamless Sleep, which you supplied." Severus' version of the potion reduces the addictive side effects. The older wizard insisted that he used it when he first learned that Harry had been dependent on the potion after the war to get a decent rest. "Right after the war, I literally lived at the hospital while you recuperate."

"Oh, Harry." Severus could not think of anyone that would do so much for him. He planted a quick kiss at Harry's forehead before gathering him in his arms. This man loved him even after all the crimes that he did. Barring his good motives for doing them, they were still crimes. He let go of Harry after a while to open the white book that was on top.

"Those are mostly pictures of our travels especially when I go with you to a conference but this white one is for the big day."

He opened it to find a picture of himself with Harry beside him. The younger wizard was playfully arranging his tie then rubbed his shoulder before turning them both to the camera and smiling. "I can't believe you," he turned an incredulous look at Harry. "You made me wear a white tuxedo?"

"It was a special day and having you wear something black is just like an everyday thing for you." Harry touched the photo lovingly, probably remembering the moment. "You got to be honest it looked good on you. You looked dashing, like my very own dark hero."

He turned another page and saw a picture of them this time with Kingsley, Lucius and Narcissa. 

"It was the first time you asked me for something," Harry's voice had softened as he tried to take Severus with him to that special day, when they promised their lives to each other.

~~~

A few months before the big day.

"I'm not going out of the country to get married," Severus huffed. "I've been born here, raised here and I almost died here! I'm not going to some foreign land to say my vows."

Harry sighed, trying to calm himself. They had been going in circles about this. "Be realistic, Sev. You wanted privacy and we're not going to get that here. It'll turn into a highly publicized circus."

The older wizard stayed silent then walked out to sit on the porch. 

Harry followed him and sat at the arm rest of the chair. "I'm happy enough to live in sin with you but you're the one who wants to get married."

Severus hand found its way around his waist and gave him it a squeeze. "You have to make an honest man out of me, even if it's just in this way," he said with a self-deprecating smile. "I just wanted to formalize it, is that so bad?"

Harry smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around the man. He knew how hard it was for Severus to express himself, so he learned to treasure instances like this one. Simple gestures from the man and little words that showed he was as committed as Harry.

"Maybe you can ask if Shacklebolt?" Severus asked tentatively. "That's as discreet as we can go and not have to go out of England."

"Kingsley?" 

"I know he's the Minister but maybe since you're the one asking…" he trailed off.

"This is the first time you asked me of something like this." Severus learned a lot about Harry after the war and the other wizard knew how much he hated his fame. So Severus asking him, in a way to use his name was a testament on how important it was to him that they said their vows on English soil.

"Forget about it."

"I'll do it," he assured him. 

"Okay," he answered simply. "Just get him and I'll do the rest."

"The rest?"

"The venue. I already have an idea and Narcissa would like have a simple dinner."

"The word simple doesn't apply to your friends, Sev," he chuckled as let go of the other man and straightened himself. "I'll go to work now and see if I can speak with Kingsley."

Severus squeezed his hand in gratitude before letting him go.

~~~

He was able to get the Minister to agree and oversee the bonding, it was convincing him that he would be bonding with Severus that took a while. He spent almost all morning giving the man a ran down of their story and it was difficult to do so without revealing too much of their private lives. At the end though, Kingsley wanted to speak with both of them first before the bonding.

They settled to have a meeting in a Muggle restaurant. Severus reserved a private room for them. The three of them took a seat with both Severus and Harry facing the Minister. 

Kingsley waited for the server to leave before he cleared his throat and addressed Severus. "So don't you think Harry is too young for you?"

Harry stiffened at what Kingsley said and held his lover's hand that was at the top of the table. "We're here to ask a favor Kingsley but I'm not going to take any insult against Severus neither are we going to defend our relationship to you or to anyone. If you can't handle that then there is no reason to be here."

Kingsley sighed after studying them for a few moments. "You have to understand, Harry. This is unexpected. I am just concern, like a lot of your friends would be, learning about your relationship with Severus. The man's twice your age. No offense, Severus."

His lover just nodded his understanding. This had been similar to his numerous arguments with Severus before he finally wore down the man. 

"Just know that finally I have happiness that I could call truly my own."

Kingsley stared at their entwined hands before picking up his utensils and starting to eat. "Very well. Tell me the place and time, I'll be there and you can be assured of my silence in the matter until you're both ready for the rest of the world to know."

Harry felt Severus relaxed and he squeezed his hand before letting him go to start eating as well.

The Potions Master handed a small piece of paper to Kingsley. He opened it curiously and saw an address.

"It's the location, the land is unplottable. There's also the coordinates for you to apparate or I can key you in to the Floo. I really appreciate this."

"Hey, what about me? You haven't told me where the venue will be," Harry protested. Narcissa had been helping the man with the wedding ceremony and they both kept him in the dark.

"You'll be apparating there with me so you don't have to know yet. It's his surprise," Severus explained for the Minister's benefit.

~~~

The Day of the Wedding

Severus had been fidgeting with his suit. He could not believe he agreed to wear a white tuxedo. He was never one to be comfortable with any other color other than black, least of all white. 

Harry walked in to the room and held a box to him. Inside was a pair of cufflinks with the crest of his trade, two wands crossed over a cauldron. Severus took each one and handed them back to Harry for him to put on his suit. He noticed the younger man was already wearing his own pair. He squinted to see what design it held. He snorted when he realized what the triangle in it meant.

Harry laughed when he saw where Severus was looking. "What? It's the Peverell official crest and I'm the only descendant."

"Right. Master of Death. How very modest of you Mr Potter," Severus sneered at him.

"That would be Mr. Prince to you."

"You do realize you need to keep the Potter-Black name for you to inherit right?" Severus chided.

"Spoilsport!" They decided to keep his last name since as Severus pointed out, it was required for him to inherit. Same with Severus needing to change his to Prince to take over his grandfather's estate.

Severus pulled him in his arms not bothering that their suit would wrinkle. "I don't need you change your last name to know your mine." He felt the younger man smile as he buried his face on his chest.

"Stop that!" Narcissa was horrified to see the both of them probably ruining their attire even before the ceremony. 

They let each other go and Harry reached to right Severus crooked tie, flicking a nonexistent dirt on the other man's suit. 

"Look here," Narcissa took a picture of them as they both smiled at her.

~~~

Severus apparated them in the middle of what seemed to Harry as a garden of a manor. His lover turned him around before he could truly take on the place. He was facing an aisle made up of colorful small lilies. Standing at the end of it was Kingsley wearing a black muggle suit and the Malfoys, with Lucius wearing something similar to the minister and Narcissa changed to a dark blue frock with her golden hair braided and pinned.

He turned back to his groom as the man pinned a white lily brooch on his chest. "Where are we?" Harry gushed. He was so amazed at how breathtaking the place was. It was like something out of that muggle book about a secret garden. It was wild with small flowers growing everywhere without a definite arrangement. Other than the pathway where bouquets of small lilies were placed to form the walkway, everything was in disarray.

"Prince Manor. I had my people here plant all varieties of lilies we could get a hold of. Those are Peruvian lilies, every color we could find," Severus gestured at the arrangements. "I will wait for you on the other end."

Harry grabbed his arm as Severus started to walk away and turned back to him with the raised brow. "Let's do it together," he told him as he slipped his hand in his. With their hands entwined together they walked the aisle to Kingsley to say their vows.

~~~

"In universo corpore, in universo corde: et spiritus meus in universo magicae Accipio te," Harry recited as he put back the white volume on the table.

"Bonded in body, bonded in mind, bonded in spirit and with my magic I accept you," Severus repeated. He realized that was their wedding vows. He looked down at Harry for confirmation.

"As permanent as you could go," he confirmed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally moving back together and it should be happily ever after but this is Potter we're talking about so something is always bound to go wrong.

Severus was rummaging through his office files when Harry walked in, his distraught assistant was standing just inside the door trying to offer assistance. 

"What's going on here, Nat?"

"Oh, Harry," relief was evident on her face as he turned to the newcomer. "Master Snape had been looking for a file all morning but he refused my assistance. He wouldn't tell me what exactly it is he is looking for."

"It's top secret," he answered from where he was opening and removing files from the shelves. 

Harry gestured for Nathalie to go and he walked to where Severus was seated on a low stool. "Why don't you just summon it?"

"I'm not even sure what project it was or I would have done that," he snapped at the younger man. He might had thought him stupid for suggesting that. He looked up at the man and saw he was still in his auror robes, probably just done with another nonsense meeting. "Do I keep any journals at home?"

"Of course, especially the restricted ones. You only keep the files that are stamped as confidential here. Any project that goes directly to Kingsley are at home, in your vault," he explained. "Warded to the hilt. You also keep copies of important potions in your vaults at Gringotts."

"Of course," Severus muttered. "I guess it's time I go home. I would need access to those research."

Harry was taken aback when he realized what Severus meant.

"I've been thinking about it for a while," Severus explained. "I already told Lucius I'll be moving back over the weekend."

"You did?" Harry could not believe that finally his husband was coming home. Severus nodded at him. "Shit, I promised the guys from school I'll meet them on Friday at a pub. I've got to cancel."

"No need. Let's meet after you had your drink with them and I'll have dinner with Lucius and Narcissa. That way we can head home together."

"You don't mind?"

"Why would I?"

Harry peered at him before walking over and wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "Thank you," he whispered.

"None of that." Severus patted his hand. "It's time I come home to you. Just remember, nothing alcoholic."

~~~

As arranged Severus was having dinner at the Malfoy Manor while Harry grabbed a drink with his Gryffindor friends. All of his clothes had been packed and shrinked to fit in his pocket.

"Finally, Potter would not have a need to go here at the Manor." Lucius received a not so light hex from Narcissa who was sitting across him. "What? He obviously loathes the place."

Narcissa glared Lucius to silence. "You really can not blame him. He did not have a good experience here."

"You're moving out, Uncle Severus?" Draco entered the dining room, dressed to go out for the night.

"Yes, I'm back working and I need my lab and resources at home." 

"I'll be out with the Blaise and rest of them tonight," Draco announced.

"Harry's out with Ronald and the other Gryffindors, you might bump into them," Severus told him and watched the young man's expression come alive.

"Stop encouraging him," Lucius admonished when his son left them.

"It's like a train wreck waiting to happen," he said simply. Harry was so dense that until now he did not realize Draco was coming on to him.

"That's my son, Severus," Narcissa reminded him stiffly.

"I'm sure he would be fine," he dismissed.

~~~

Severus stood just outside of the pub that Harry frequented. They agreed to meet a quarter to midnight and then head home together. Severus decided against wearing his black robes and came with a black collared shirt and dark jeans on.

He just checked his muggle wrist watch to see that he still had a few more minutes to wait. He faced away from the pub's door when he saw Zabini, with a few other Slytherins, walked out.

"Hopefully Draco gets Potter tonight with that potion you gave him," Severus heard one of them say.

"Well, all he needs is more opportunity," Zabini answered. "That should give him some."

The group crossed the road before Severus could react but before he could go after them, he heard a commotion inside.

He barged in after the guy that was stationed at the door went in as well. Just inside the entrance was Harry being dragged by Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Harry was obviously having a hard time moving on his own. As he approached them he could hear the man wheezing.

"What happened?" He snapped at Weasley as he wrapped his arms under Harry's and he cast a silent lightening charm.

"I don't know, he spoke a bit with Malfoy and then he came back, he said he was supposed to meet you but he just started having a hard time breathing." Ron helped Severus get a proper hold of Harry as they went out. The rest of their friends follow, worried about Harry and confused about Severus' presence.

"I'll apparate him to St Mungo's. I'll meet you there." Severus turned at the side alley to apparate while Weasley and Longbottom distracted everyone.

Severus apparated right in front of St Mungo's and the healers from emergency automatically headed to him. They led him to place Harry on a bed as the head healer spoke to him. 

"He was out drinking with friends then they said he complained about having a hard time breathing. He's on Core Limiting Potion, I told him he couldn't have anything alcoholic!" 

"He only drank water," Weasley just arrived with Longbottom and Malfoy in tow. "But looks like someone here slipped something on his drink," he gestured to Malfoy who had his head down.

"Damn you!" Severus launched at the younger man grabbing at his collar. "What did you give him?" Severus felt Weasley pulling his arms from Draco.

"It was only supposed to remove any inhibitions on his part. Blaise said it's safe," Draco stammered.

Inhibitions, they were working on that kind of potion from the department. It was still on testing stage. He would definitely deal with his two former students later. He pushed Draco away and he hit the wall hard, where Longbottom immediately crouched to his side.

He turned back to the head healer who was now joined with another man he knew well. "Worrington," the healer was the one who was in charge with him. "Harry's drink was mixed with a new potion that had wheat and rye extract, that might be what triggered an allergic reaction."

Worrington waved the other healer to attend to his patient. "It's now easier to cure it that they know what happened. I'll have your husband moved to a private room after they administered the allergy relief potion."

Severus nodded at the man as the healer headed next to Harry's bed with the others. He turned back to where his three former students where standing together. He grabbed Draco once again and shoved him against the wall. 

"Professor!" Severus shocked the other two younger wizard.

"You listen to me and listen carefully," he snarled at the younger wizard. "Harry Potter is mine. He would never be interested with you. He would never even look at you with anything but civility. And if I have my way you would never even breath the same air he's breathing. So Salazar help me, if you ever tried anything again I will personally send you to Azkabhan. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded his eyes wide with fear.

"Do you understand me?" Severus shoved him further.

"Yes! Yes, sir."

"Get out of here!"

The man stumbled away from them as he felt Weasley and Longbottom came up beside him. 

"That's just…" Longbottom was looking at him with something akin to amazement.

"You sure you won't charge him?" Weasley asked as they turn back to where the healers were still treating Harry.

"Knowing Harry, he probably wouldn't. But Zabini, I would have to deal with since that potion they used was not supposed to be released to the public yet." He would have to speak to Greys to take care of that. He could feel a headache coming, fuck Draco Malfoy and fuck Harry Potter for being a magnet for trouble.

"Looks like they're moving Harry, sir," Longbottom said as the healers wheeled Harry's bed away.

"Where are you taking him," he asked the head healer from earlier.

"We're moving him to a private room to recover. Only family are allowed."

"What do you mean only family are allowed? I'm his husband!" 

"Severus," he felt someone touched his arm and saw Worrington beside him. The man turned to the healer he was screaming at. "George, this is Master Severus Snape. He is Mr. Potter's bond mate, he is his next of kin. Severus, Harry would be occupying the same room you had. That is more or less reserved for Mr. Potter. With how often the two of you are here in the past couple of years, I started referring to that as the Potter-Snape quarters. Don't worry, once he is moved to the private room I'll be taking over since I'm your regular healer."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you." It comforts him that this man was someone he remembered from his time here. 

"I'll go and inform the family with what happened," Weasley informed him when Worrington left. "Hermione will probably drop by or Mum."

"I'll go back to the pub then to inform them that Harry's okay," Longbottom said.

"And Professor, quite a few people heard what happened and what you said. You're relationship with Harry would probably be all over the papers come tomorrow," Harry's best mate warned.

"It's bound to come out," he shrugged.

"Congratulations, Professor," Longbottom offered his hand which the former professor took.

"Just make sure Finnigan, Thomas and the rest of them do not come barging here. The Weasleys I can deal with, your friends will have to come when Harry's well enough to deal with them."

"Yes, sir," they both agreed. 

~~~

Severus entered Harry's room on the upper floors of St Mungo's after the healers settled him. Severus placed a chair next to his husband's bed and prepared himself to wait until Harry woke up. He closed his hand on Harry's as he watched him.

"I might not remember a lot of things. But you're still the same, Harry. Trouble still finds you and I still end up here beside you ,watching over you. We were supposed to be getting back home together tonight but look at what you've done. So make it up to me, okay? I will be waiting for you then you can take me back home like you wanted to."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took a while for me to update. I promise to try and be better at it.

Severus honestly thought he was coping really well with the memory loss and the shock of waking up married to his former student, a man almost two decades his junior. But with Harry laying vulnerable on a hospital bed, he felt very lost. Was there anything that Harry might be expecting from him when he woke up other than sitting there on his bedside, he thought. Maybe they had a tradition given Harry's penchant for ending up in a hospital bed or maybe a food that he would like to eat when he woke up. 

The man took a deep breath when he realized he was driving himself into a panic. He would just have to learn everything about his husband again and create new memories with him. 

Severus was dozing on his seat when he sensed something beside him and when he opened his eyes he saw the minister's patronus waiting for his attention. He gestured for it to speak.

"Report to my office at your earliest convenience," boomed Kingsley's voice before the lynx patronus disappeared.

Severus pinched his nose. He could not leave Harry like this and to hell with the Minister of Magic. 

"Professor?"

He turned to see Hermione Granger, or is it Weasley now? He never did hear Harry mention it. "Granger."

"I've heard from Ron what happened. I hope it's okay that I rushed here," she said tentatively.

Severus silently summoned a chair from outside the door and placed it beside him, waving the young witch to sit. "You actually got good timing. Shacklebolt just sent his patronus for me to report, words probably got to him about what happened. I would hate to leave Potter alone and have him wake up without someone. That is, if it's not too much of a bother," he added.

"Not at all. I'm glad you could ask me for help. We're practically family, Professor. Harry's like a brother to me and Ron."

He nodded to Hermione and squeezing Harry's hand lightly before leaving. He would have to head back immediately. He would hate for the younger wizard to wake up and think that he did not care to stay with him.

Severus disapparated from outside the hospital to the front entrance of the Ministry. He walked straight to the office of the minister where Kingsley's assistant just waved him in.

The Minister had his head auror, Robard and Potter's field supervisor Meyers already with him. Severus paused very briefly at the door taking in the presence of the other men before taking the one chair that was vacant next to Meyers. 

"Thank you for joining us, Severus," Kingsley started. "I'm sure you would have liked to stay with Harry. But given that this is Harry Potter we are talking about, his safety concerns was raised to Robard."

"You kept your marriage under tight wrap, Snape," the head auror smiled at him. "Congratulations even though it is more than a year late."

"Thank you. And I understand your concern but I doubt Harry would sue because of this."

"From what I understand Draco Malfoy was involved," Kingsley inquired carefully.

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "And Harry did a lot to keep him out of Azkabhan. Blaise Zabini on the other hand was the one who provided the potion. It was an experimental potion from my department so you can be assured he would be dealt with accordingly."

The men nodded at him in agreement. They knew Zabini would have to be removed from the apprentice program after giving a potion that was on testing stage to someone out of the department.

"Are you positive about Draco Malfoy though?" Meyers prompted again.

"Knowing Potter he would just brush it off. But if there would be any possibility of him going after Draco then I would support his decision." Severus could strangle Draco after what he did to Harry. But he would hate to think that his affections would cost Draco a stint in Azkaban. 

"Then we will wait for Harry," Kingsley declared. "Your marriage on the other hand would probably be all over the news. We would not know what reaction the wizarding public would take." 

Severus nodded in agreement. "We would both take a few days off while Harry recovers that should be sufficient reason for us not to be seen in the Ministry."

"I will have one or two of my aurors with you when you leave St. Mungo's to go home," the head auror informed him.

"That would really be appreciated," he nodded to the men and turned to leave. Hopefully Potter did not wake while he was away. 

~~~

Severus just arrived back at the hospital when an explosion was heard. He ran the whole way up to Harry's room and saw Hermione and Molly running towards him. He grabbed Molly by the shoulders to steady her. 

"What the hell happened here?" He did not wait for an answer as he continued to approach the Head Healer, who was trying to contain the smoke and clear the debris. With his wand out he assisted the man and made sure that part of the upper floor would not collapse on them.

Once the smoke had cleared be could see inside Harry's room as the young man kneeled on the floor with the rubbles around the room. Harry was holding the sides of his head with both hands and Severus could feel the magical aura pulsing around them.

"He panicked," Worrington told him. "He woke up disoriented and started panicking then we were thrown out of the room by the force of his magic."

"Let me approach him."

"Be careful," the healer warned him. "He might turn to you."

He nodded as he carefully walked to where Harry was crouching down. A couple of feet away he was stopped by an invisible barrier. Severus reached out his hand to feel the trembling force of Harry's magic that was blocking his way to the young man. 

"Let him feel you, Severus," Worrington called out. "Bare your magic to him so he could recognize you."

Severus willed his power to pool on his hand and held it out towards Harry. 

After a minute or so, Harry looked up. "Sev?"

"Hey, I'm here." The force around Harry slowly weakened and Severus was able to approach his husband. "I got you. I got you," he told him over and over as Harry clutched on the front of his robes, trembling.

"Worrington!"

It was hazy for Severus after that, with making sure his husband was moved out of the destroyed room, to talking to the healers and reassuring Molly that Harry would be fine.

After what felt like forever, he was finally able to take a seat next to the young man's bed. He convinced Molly and Hermione to leave for now and return in the morning. He sighed when he realized it was already morning, it was already dawn. He wrapped his hand around Harry's.

"You're too much work for an old man like me, Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> The heart button please.


End file.
